


lookalike

by marmolita



Series: FFXV tumblr ficlets [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Discussion of Porn Watching, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-02 00:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13306125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marmolita/pseuds/marmolita
Summary: Noct and Prompto drink, and Prompto shares a little too much about the sort of porn he watches.





	lookalike

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt on tumblr from [ienablu](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ienablu) for drunk promptis.

They’re giggling, giddy with drink, leaning together on the sofa. “Hey, Noct,” Prompto says between giggles, “you ever search for lookalike porn of yourself?”

Noct bursts out laughing, and so does Prompto, who buries his face in Noct’s shoulder. “What the fuck, dude, of course not, why would I?”

“Ohhhhh man, there are some good ones! This one guy, he looks so close, he’s just a few years too old and a little too big, but he does these videos with this big beefy guy who’s supposed to be Gladio, I guess?”

Noct snorts. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah!” Prompto nods his head enthusiastically, then stops when he realizes it makes the room spin. “Man people really want to see Gladio pound you into the bed. But like, it’s super hot, anyway, I think I watched that video like twenty times.”

“You always look for porn of guys who look like me?” Noct asks, still laughing, and Prompto realizes that maybe he’s just said something he shouldn’t have said, but he can’t find it in himself to care.

“'Course I do,” he says, leaning in close to Noct’s face. “Closest I can get to the real thing.”

“Dunno about that,” Noct says, and suddenly Prompto can’t talk because Noct is kissing him. It’s messy and wet, but so good, and Prompto’s no longer sure he hasn’t passed out and started hallucinating. “If you wanted to fuck me, all you had to do was ask.”


End file.
